Statement of the Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical interfaces. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electrical interfaces with floating contacts, contact redundancy and break away retention.
Description of the Related Art
There are many electrical interfaces known in the art. Some of these known electrical interfaces comprise spring fingers, fixed pins and/or pogo pins. These known electrical interfaces suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, a single point of contact is provided between a finger/pogo pin and a mating conductor. During severe shock and/or vibration, the contact between the finger/pogo pin and mating conductor can be lost. Additionally, the finger/pogo pin could be damaged as a result of excessive stress on the fixed points of the electrical interface. In effect, the reliability of such conventional electrical interfaces is not satisfactory for certain applications, such as military applications.